The present invention relates to scheduling and, more particularly, to a method and system for invoking a mobile device to facilitate scheduling.
Corporate and school campuses have many shared resources, such as meeting and study rooms, exercise, laboratory and recreational facilities and computing, counseling, library, technical support, tutoring and training resources. Since such campuses are often self-contained and employees and students often spend large blocks of time on campus, they often bike or walk to locations of shared resources they wish to use, which involves considerable travel time. If upon arrival at a location of a shared resource the resource is discovered to be unavailable, there is often no way for the employee or student to perform an on-site review of an online schedule for the resource or allow the employee or student to reserve the resource at a later time, and the trip is wasted.
A similar problem can arise when a person makes an unannounced visit to the place of residence of a social contact (e.g. friend). If upon arrival at the place of residence the social contact is not home, there is often no way for the person to perform an on-site review of the social contact's schedule to see where he/she is and what time he/she will return home.